


Sugar (VanillaTaffy)

by Plasmatic



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Electrocution, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build, Slow Burn, but not torture ok : c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: A slow burn on how Taffyta grew to love the glitch girl.





	Sugar (VanillaTaffy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first slow burn in 2 years AAAA. 
> 
> Also first Wreck It Ralph (definitely not last) fic I have ever done. Yes it’s a kids movie and all but come on, there is so much headcanons in Sugar Rush AAA.
> 
> Also I had a big mood becuase I watched the film 4 times on the plane journey; I’m not in England, I’m not even in Europe haha.

Taffyta grinded her teeth hard on the lollipop stuck in her mouth as she watched the glitch from afar, who was jumping excitedly for no apparent reason. Her eyes glowered angrily upon seeing the raven haired girl smiling; she was up to something fishy again.

Her eyes followed the glitch’s every movement; it slowly skipped to a small hidden spot in the middle of nowhere where a weird object was perched, covered by heaps of leaves. The blonde girl, dubious about all these events happening at once, inched a few centimetres closer so she could have a look at what this mistake was hiding.

A kart.

She let out a gasp of horror as the glitch uncovered the worn-down racing car from the bushes. The gasp, however, was loud enough for the glitch to swivel around alarmingly quickly, ready to pounce at whoever was spying on her, which prompted the taller girl to quickly duck under the bushes and hold her breath silently. After a few tense seconds (where the blonde girl internally prayed that she’d not be found), Taffyta heard the screeching of tires; Vanellope must have went back to her kart. Letting out a relieved sigh, the blonde looked up quickly; she had gained enough time to have a look at the car.

Could it even define as a kart? It certainly didn’t look like one with its eccentric shape and bicycle pedals. Taffyta looked on with complete disgust; it looked terrible! There was no way the glitch could even compete with the others - even if she had some messed up code in her system.

But the other half of her secretly admired it, the kart did look a bit.....interesting. She squinted her eyes even further to look at the glitch; only to see large scratch marks on both of Vanellope’s hands. With the glitch looking like a complete wreck; the blonde girl couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit of sorrow for her.

Suddenly, A jolt of pain filled through her body like electricity, making the racer’s heart skip numerous beats as she tried to scream; but no sound coming out. Taffyta silently crumpled onto the floor, a shaking hand rested over her shaking heart as she heard the sadistic voice in her head, “Taffy, we’ve talked about this... You can’t feel ANYTHING for that glitch.” 

She stayed silent, whimpering slightly as more electric shocks came and went across her body. Shaky breaths would have been the only sound you’d hear from the vulnerable girl as she stayed hidden in the bushes, tears threatening to gush out at any moment. 

She hated crying; she hated that she was programmed by code to be some vulnerable cute nine year old girl who bawls over losing a kart game. She hated that the tears that would cover her eyes and wouldn’t stop leaking. She hated it so much.

For a few seconds, nothing happened; just the heartache burning inside her lingered painfully... 

“Now go do the punishment for that girl” The voice boomed as Taffyta weakly nodded to nobody. She (without any lapse of judgement) hazily trudged away from her hiding spot; walking wavily towards her kart before steering off crazily, the lack of balance evident in the way she drove. She sniffled as she wiped early tears that were reforming from her eyes.

After a few minutes of driving to meet the other racers, the strawberry girl had quickly sorted out a devilish plan in her head to ease the electric pain soaring in her heart

A plan for Vanellope’s punishment.

* * *

Taffyta attempted to control her unsteady breaths as soon as the other racers came into her view - they were huddled around a table, most likely eating and talking together. They hadn’t noticed the blonde; which gave her plenty of time to look and act like she hadn’t been hurt at all.

After getting out of the kart (but not before psyching herself with the rearview mirror), she walked towards the other racers; making enough sound for Candlehead to turn her head, and wave excitedly with a grin plastered on her face.

“Hey Taffy!” The blonde heard the loud voice from metres away as the other racers proceeded to wave to her as well. Taffyta’s usual cocky grin was misplaced as a grimace as the strawberry girl nervously waved back, keeping her eyes away from the bouncy girl ahead of her.

If they noticed, they didn’t care - because before Taffyta could even say one syllable, she heard the incessant rambling of the other racers; quickly crowding around her in a circle about something important. The blonde couldn’t even hear her best friend through that crowd (and Candlehead was LOUD) - but she was able to hear one distinct phrase. 

“Vanellope’s kart “

“Wait, you know about her kart too?” Taffyta voice glowered through the chatter as the contestants eased into a silent nodding spree. “Yeah! And we’re planning to wreck that thing!”

“H-hey guys, don’t you think it’s a bit rude?” All eyes moved at once to Snowanna, who was silent throughout the whole discussion with a nervous look that could challenge Taffyta’s on any day. “Like she’s already a glitch, it’s bad enough!”.

The blonde stared at her, waiting for the poor girl to get shocked, for her to crumble on the floor, for her breathing to shallow. She waited as the other racers faced the vulnerable girl with a stern look or trying to reason with her. She waited.

But nothing happened.

Taffyta wanted to scream as she felt the same electric energy flow through the nerves of code infested in her small body. She heard the voice say something, but she didn’t care; because all she felt was a fiery passion of hate to whoever let her mind be somewhat controlled by this creature. Why was it just her? What had Taffyta done to deserve this monster in her head? What did she do?

Candlehead averted her eyes, just to notice the jittery yet stoical movements of her best friend. She quickly walked up to the frozen (yet static) girl as she wrapped one arm around her shoulder; the other arm teasingly waving its hand across the strawberry girl’s non-blinking eyes as she said just as teasingly.

“Hello? Arcade to Taffyta what’s wr-“ Candlehead was interrupted by the taller girl as she quickly snapped out of her trance, quickly saying, “Yes, yes! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go”

Candlehead was too naïve to notice the girl’s suffering as the blonde felt the cloak of electricity that covered her vanishing in an instant. “Good choice of words,” the voice in her head mockingly said as Taffyta weakly nodded yet again. “Hey Candlehead, can you drive me over. I don’t want the glitch to do anything haha”.

Only Taffyta knew it was a lie; because inside, she felt a massive overwhelming sense of fatigue that was building up. It took like 15 minutes to go and find Vanellope’s car. Her best friend wouldn’t mind if she slept right?

Candlehead just smiled and nodded, almost in honour for the fastest racer in Sugar Rush; as she grabbed the blonde’s hand to guide the tired mess to her car. She quickly sat down on the passenger seat next to the driver and (just as quickly) fell asleep.

* * *

Taffyta didn’t wake up until her best friend shook her body frantically for the third time. “Taffy! We’re here!” she giggled endearingly as the blonde’s eyes fluttered open. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust to the binding light, but when she finally got up, she groggily noticed that all the cars (except for Snowanna who, of course, refused adamantly) were parked well out of sight - where the glitch wouldn’t be able to find even one of their race karts.

They didn’t even need to worry about the glitch; she was nowhere to be seen. 

“You ready?” One of the racers whispered, as they crept silently to the abandoned race kart - still in the same place, covered with the same amount of leaves. The shuffling of heads proved they were ready for anything, as they walked along the winding path. Midway to the car, Taffyta suddenly started to feel the same sense of drowsiness from earlier... why was she so tired all for a sudden? She didn’t want to go to sleep either; it was one of her most calmest naps she’d ever share.

She definitely felt dead tired by the time they confronted the desolate kart, left vulnerable and alone by the glitch’s absence; but Taffyta was more of a wreck than the car itself; she had even resorted to her best friend’s shoulders as support as she felt her eyes closing. They snapped open though, as soon as she realised the kart was right in front of them (as well as when Candlehead almost let her shoulders drop too far). She also realised how they awkwardly stood, coming into the conclusion they were waiting for the bravest soldier in their group to take the first assault; and of course they were secretly waiting expectantly for Taffyta to demolish it. 

The blonde, grumbling to herself, took her arms off Candlehead’s shoulders, losing her balance slightly as she walked up to the thing, yet feeling the burning of 20 eyes upon her somehow gave her the strength to raise a fist and pound on the front; surprisingly breaking a hole right through the entire thing. “Hey, this thing is weak!”.

She watched in (almost forced) glee as the car literally unfolded in her drooping eyes, she watched the steering wheel come off like two Lego pieces; as well as the wheels, which were punctured through as if it were a balloon. The actual car itself, by the time the racers were done with it looked more like the fragments of buildings left from an earthquake as all the racers rumbled excitedly. All of Taffyta’s energy was gone, she didn’t have the voice to cheer; neither the ears to hear their excitement, nor the eyes which slowly fell as she collapsed into the ground with a thud.

Candlehead jumped when she heard the noise, and jumped again when she saw the blonde still on the floor; breathing softly as she slept soundfully. She didn’t want Taffyta to know, but she felt like her best friend was acting up differently, especially when she asked for a ride - this was Taffyta speaking, only the most ambitious rider in the game.

“Guys, I’m just going to bring Taffyta home” she said quite loudly, but not loud enough to snap the other racers from their delirious state of joy. The green haired girl just rolled her eyes as she lifted her best friend up, quickly wrapping an arm around her to keep her afloat. The short girl was pretty strong; surprisingly stronger than most in the racing game.

She contemplated for a few seconds before deciding to carry the blonde bridal style through the woods; she didn’t want to injure her best friend’s legs (especially for the arcade opening tomorrow). She watched the troubled girl in her arms whimper as she clutched onto the hem of Candlehead’s jacket, worrying the victim of the tugging quite effectively.

“Normally Snowanna would know what to do in these situations” she mused to herself as she circulated her own plan in her head, thus a confident look slowly etching on her face as she walked faster and faster to her car. She manoeuvred her body skilfully to open the car without waking the poor girl; as she comfortably placed her in the seat alongside her. She definitely looked calmer now.

Candlehead forced a small smile on her lips, as she started the engine and drove to Snowanna’s place; something was hurting her best friend and it was her duty to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> The voice is not Turbo I repeat; it’s a virus that got a hold of poor Taffyta. As far as I’m going there is no King Candy in my story.
> 
> There are many plot holes; I have not added Turbo becuase I don’t want to add too much angst in the story, and no Ralph becuase this is Taffyta centric, and I don’t want him to disturb the story at all. The memories are still locked up; but I wouldn’t call it locked up. Vanellope still glitches, for the story to have a better slow burn. And who lives in the castle? Uuhm SKIP PLOT HOLES PLEASE hahaha. 
> 
> I have so many becuase I want to make this my best slow burn, and all these possibilities how to make the story perfect. I hope you enjoy this; sorry Pearlina but you on hold : C


End file.
